walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Video Game Characters
Determinant Statuses How is Kate, Gabe, Joan, and Clint determinant? Don't the live no matter what in Episode 3? Domitron3 17:46, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Some Characters' Statuses Hi. I think Max and Badger should be purple (determinant), and then Eleanor, Lonnie, and Ava as alive. Domitron3 18:16, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey folks, methinks we need to lay down some ground rules for Character status. How should it be handled with regards to the comic series? Shawn Greene for example has been put down in the comics, but the last we see of him in the game it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that he'll end up a walker. Should his status be changed to undead or should he stay listed as dead to take the continuity of the comics into consideration? 03:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :It should be the status that we last see them in, in that particular series. For example, if Shawn dies in the Video Game, then in the Video Game Characters, he should be listed as DEAD. Since he comes back in the comics, he would be listed as UNDEAD in the Comic Characters page (remember that was an example...) --06abrahb 03:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Why is Jenny listed as Undead she would more likely be dead or unknown since it is not likely she wasnt brained given the large amount of survivors near her 20:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Whats up with the unnamed or unseen page who cares I think Lee's Parents and Clems Parents should be on here, Sense one Clems mom was seen mentioned and even spoke in the first episode Lee's Parents were mentioned and there bodys thrown into the ally thus they should be on the main video game character page, Also the Police Officer really? he was seen, he was talked too and was even killed by lee who cares if we dont know his name does that mean hes less important then a cow (the cow is on the main character page) just my opionen I think it should be all on one page other than split around ill post this on a talk page for the unnamed article to DevynC4 23:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Clementine's parents and last name Clementine's mom and dad should be back here, but most importantly, CLEMENTINE'S LAST NAME IS NOT MARSH!! It's just the (family's?) name of the house her parents are staying in Savannah. Developer Jake has explicitly said this in the official TTG forum. Vainamoinen 19:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Lee's Parents I think that Mr. and Mrs. Everett should be moved to the main page. We see them in the picture, so we can't call them "unseen." Also, Mr. and Mrs. Everett are fair enough names to disqualify them as "unnamed." I mean come on, B. is on the main page even though we don't have a full first name for him. If Clementine's parents are put on the main page, Lee's parents also should be on here. MarksmanFTW (talk) 22:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) To be put on the main character page, the character has to have a real name or known first name and picture. Lee's parents have not got a first name and B. could be Lee's brother's first name. I has not been confirmed but that is good enough for a first name. Clementine's parents have a first nam and a picture so they are meant to be on the main page. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Stats Don't you all think we should put some people who are either killed by humans or walkers to determinant? Because Travis and David get killed by whatever, either their left to become walkers or killed in the motor inn. same with Beatrice too either she's left to be killed and turn into a walker, or shot dead. Doug & Carley should be put back to determinant too, because they either get shot dead by Lilly, or eaten to become a walker. -That wouldn't make sense because either way those people end up DEAD. Determinate should apply to the characters whose status is one or another, depending upon the player's actions. Ben, for example, defines determinate perfectly because he can be either Alive OR Dead depending upon whether the player saved him or not. MarksmanFTW (talk) 21:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Carley and Doug are dead. It is assumed they got devoured fully to the point where reanimation wasn't possible. TheCryptic (talk) 07:11, May 15, 2014 (UTC) More characters C. Oberson. Should be added to crawford. Kaffe4200 (talk) 14:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Can they also set the box backgrounds of Gary & Drew determinant? Gangr (talk) 00:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's a new "unamed" character for The 400 Days.Musicrab (talk) 07:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/File:TwdRussellHitchedBy.jpg Caul familly Needs to be changed, they aren't the same familly from the comics. SIGN YOUR POSTS. TheCryptic (talk) 07:09, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Stranger Why is he on the video game characters page? He should be moved to the unamed or unseen characters page because we don't know his name and stranger isn't a name, he should be put on the unamed or unseen page. Gangr (talk) 23:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) He had a major impact on the storyline, so there's an exception for him. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Well his name WAS Campman, but it got changed for SMS reason, mind explaining why? Gangr (talk) 00:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Campman isn't a name. I don't think anybody knows why he was named that in the game files. I think Telltale's intentions were to not have this character be named, and have his game file name be "Campman" because a car in the woods in an apocalypse may imply camping, especially the "woods" part, and he's a man, so...Campman. That's the only thing I can think of. Shellturtleguy (talk) 00:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Name one instance EVER in history where someone's legal name was "Campman" AlVan (talk) 01:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually looked that up, I couldn't find anything. So I'm gonna go ahead with my theory. Shellturtleguy (talk) 01:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) If anything Campman is a last name. Hallowseve15 (talk) 01:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Come on, everyone. He needs to be moved. 01:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Doomed Status' Okay, so i've noticed that some characters which can either be partly killed (therfore becoming undead) or completely killed (therefore becoming dead), are not listed as determinant. One fine exaple is Kenny, who you can either give bullets so he will shoot himself and Ben, or simply leave him with his one and only bullet which he will use to put out Ben. The bottom line here is, he simply won't live. What i was thinking, is a new status, similer to the determinant status. It's the Doomed Status, '''which means that the character won't make it, but you can prevent the re-animation. I mean, look at it this way, there is '''Lee, which you can either make Clementine shoot, or leave him to re-animate; Kenny, which you can leave to the walkers or give bullets to commit suicide; Duck,' '''which you can either leave in the woods to re-animate, or shoot; '''Carly'/'Doug', which you can save at the cost of another, later being shot by Lilly; Andrew St. John, which you can either push into an electric fence, therefore killing him once the electricity reaches the brain, or leave him, in which he will die once the walkers appear (possibly being killed by his re-animated mother who was walking torwards him); The Stranger, which you can either choke to death, and/or shoot thereafter/let Clementine shoot him while he was still alive; David, which you can either leave in the woods to the walkers attacking, or take him with you, later re-animating and being killed by Mark/Larry; Travis, which can either be paranoid and killed by walkers, or shot, then saved, later re-animating, then killed by Mark/Larry;' Fivel', which you can either leave in the attick, or kill; and Crawford, which you can either shoot or let him take Ben. Overall, there can be ten Doomed characters. The undead status, which only contains five characters, is still valid, so we got the numbers to our side. All what i'm asking is, despite being something hard to do and will obviously take time, is for the admins to accept this request and make the Doomed status. Think about it, man. This page is a massive spoiler What's the point in color-coding the characters based on their status at the end of the game? The first thing you can see upon visiting this page is that Lee's fate is "determinant", which while vague, that's still a pretty big spoiler. It shouldn't be this easy to get spoiled and wikis for things like this shouldn't be designed as assuming you've finished the series. Shouldn't a character's status be revealed by reading the bio? You're right, on May 13th I didn't think ep 3 was out so I scrolled down the page and saw Carver and Troy and Carlos's status to "Dead". I forgot to sign TheCryptic (talk) 07:08, May 15, 2014 (UTC) 'Danny is Undead no matter what' Danny shouldn't be determined. If you spared him, he obviously died when the walkers overrun the farm. If you killed him, his head is never damaged, so he would come back. No matter what you do, he ends up undead. We don't see it, so we can't put that in. He definitely got devoured, but we don't see him reanimate, so he's Determinant. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) And as usual, you find that one small little loophole the size of your penis. Okey, suppose that suddenly Danny became superman, free's himself from the bear trap, and flew off; how the hell are Carley and Doug listen a Dead? They either get devoured right infront of our eyes, or they get shot right infront of our eyes. Ok a reply to shell "Shellturtleguy" then why is Kenny on "Presumed Dead"? We don't see him die. Isn't it supposed to be about fact not what we presume? WalkingDeadFan1911 (talk) 04:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't Forget Winston Someone add Winstin or Winston to the table (He was the middle aged man being grabbed by a walker) Thanks in advance, MaDrummer (talk) 21:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Kenny is alive! In the trailer for Season 2 at 0:39 you see Kenny!! :D ~Oblivion149 It's amazing to see how many people thought it was Kenny. TheCryptic (talk) 07:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Troy link in the table broken When You have the table of Video Game Characters and click on Troy, it redirects You to the disambiguation page, that's not supposed to happen. Anyone knows how to fix it so that it goes straight to the Video Game Troy? --Alisha161Fishy (talk) 15:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Walter and Matthew Why are they listed in Carvers group?The preview never said that they were. A fix on 'Troy' and 'Walter's' links. Is any admin or someone with the ability to edit this page able to fix the links to 'Carver's Group: Troy and Walter' and 'Walter (Animal)', which at the moment are incorrect; both Carver's group links need the added '(Video Game)' on the end, replacing the current 'A House Divided' for 'Walter'. The 'Walter' animal link is missing the '(Animal)' at the end. InspectorJ (talk) 17:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Nick's Status Why is Nick's status alive? It should still be Determinant because he can either be killed by a walker depending what you say to Walter to have him save Nick. Creepygamer (talk) 22:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Eddie is alive that is clearly him in the title screen NotSoEvilBilly (talk) 18:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC)dodo :Can't be sure, it could be a placeholder. We'll find out once Episode 8 or 9 is released if Eddie will return or not. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 18:54, March 11, 2014 (UTC) =Poll= Who would you save? Kenny Luke Neither Character dividing by season I've noticed on this wiki that the only character sheet that seperates characters based on season is the TellTale video game and I would like to know why that is. It seems to me that it would be easier if thoses sections were deleted. This seems to work for the other sheets so why not this one? Is there something special about the game that makes this impossible or is it because this character sheet has been overlooked in this department? Hito7187199 (talk) 19:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Wat. TheCryptic (talk) 07:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Euh... Splinter601 (talk) 20:55, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Luke's Status After In Harm's Way, shouldn't we change Luke's box to alive? ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 22:29, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Stranger Shouldn't the stranger be in the unnamed characters page considering his name isn't revealed? --Creepygamer (talk) 20:50, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I questioned this awhile ago. It was determined that he stays. Stranger is his official name and he's really too important to be moved. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 20:56, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Unknown I think almost everyone should go to unknown I mean there are shots so i geuse some people died in that gun fire so they should go unknown 18:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) About the statuses So going off of the Breaking Bad-esque episode ending on Amid the Ruins, shouldn't we make everyone that was involved unknown? I mean, as far as we know episode 5 could be just clem and the baby, so I'm just tossing that out. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 07:16, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Stranger & Rebecca's son Something just occurred to me: Why is the Stranger and Rebecca's Son in this section when they should be in the Unnamed or Unseen Characters (Video Game) section. I realize that if Rebecca's son survives No Going Back he will probably be named later, but that still leaves the Stranger. His family members were all named and we see his wife's head as a walker but the fact is he individually is never named and therefore doesn't fit onto this list. I realize this is a technicality and he is a major character to the story but this should at least be pointed out so this kind of thing doesn't become a problem later. Hito7187199 (talk) 18:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Well now that Rebecca's baby has officially been named Alvin Jr. that just leaves the Stranger as the one character I think should be moved to the Unnamed or Unseen Characters (Video Game) section. Hito7187199 (talk) 19:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) The Walking Dead: Michonne Shouldn't characters of The Walking Dead: Michonne be listed in a separate page? As the game is independent from the main Telltale series. --Chrono Cross (talk) 20:16, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Determinant Characters I think the Determinant status might be kinda mundane, since no matter what you do, most of those characters' ultimately end up dead. Like Kenny and Jane. No matter who you pick, both of them end up dead. I understand it's important to mark which characters you can keep alive, but at this point "determinant" pretty much means "you choose when they die." At the very least, I think their status in their infobox should mention that ultimately they are dead. Instead, because of the nature of their status, I have to read through the page and try and figure out if that means they're dead or if that's just from the choices you can make. Moooonooooo (talk) 02:03, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Change the name of some of the statuses? Hi, I was thinking that maybe we could change the name of some of the statuses to something more professional sounding? Alive to Active, and Dead to Deceased, because think about it, dead and alive just kind of sound unprofessional and it sounds more official to have to said as deceased and active. Would you agree? BlackMarshWeGo (talk) 15:34, April 11, 2018 (UTC)